Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric brake devices that convert rotary motion of electric motors into linear motion through linear motion mechanisms, and press brake pads against disc rotors.
Description of Related Art
To date, the following brakes have been proposed as electric brakes or friction brakes.
1. An actuator that converts a rotary motion of a motor into a linear motion through a linear motion mechanism by stepping on a brake pedal, and presses a brake pad against a brake disc, thereby applying a braking force (Patent Document 1).
2. A linear actuator in which a planetary roller screw mechanism is used (Patent Document 2).
3. A hydraulic brake mechanism that maintains a pad clearance so as to be constant (Patent Document 3).